


Good Morning

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [16]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: It's Trope Time People!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Drift's new neighbor is scorching hot.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August (in December)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Drift/Cyclonus  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> 16\. Neighbors

"Good morning," he said a rich, deep voice that poured down Drift's spinal struts like heated oil.

"Good morning," Drift replied, fighting for an even tone which wouldn't betray his arousal. He had known he had a new neighbor, had even caught a glimpse of the tall, purple mech leaving the gym a few days ago. Drift had no problem admitting to himself that said mech was attractive. He carried himself with a quiet sort of dignity and an easy grace. He was classically handsome, and had a nice frame. Drift, however, had not expected to walk into the gym for his own morning workout and trip over a warrior of such fine skill, he _knew_ instantly he would lose were they ever to fight. He had not been ready for the display of power and grace and sheer fluidity of movement to barrel through his spark and lodge itself _firmly_ in his array.

"Have I made you wait long?" the mech asked.

"No," Drift replied and forced himself to walk forward and reach a hand out in greeting with a smile. "And it was a treat to watch your practice. I'm Drift. Three-oh-two."

"Cyclonus. Three-ten. It is nice to meet you, Drift," he said and clasped Drift's wrist rather than hand. "Perhaps we could spar sometime?"

"I'd be honored," Drift said and eased back when his arm was released from a beautifully old-style warrior's clasp. "Now. If you're not too tired?" he dared tease.

One corner of Cyclonus' mouth quirked up. "Alas, I must wash and see to my duties. Tomorrow, if you wish? Six hundred hours?"

"I'll be there."

~ | ~

Drift got his aft handed to him, and he didn't mind at all. Over the course of a week, he even learned how to ignore the desire Cyclonus inspired simply by existing, and thought he might be improving his own technique. There was one thing Drift hadn't considered, though, at least not until Cyclonus had him pinned to the mats, their faces close, respiration heavy from the exertion. And that was that Cyclonus could ever want him back.

Drift gasped when their mouths met, but he was all too eager to drop the practice staves and clutch at Cyclonus. Heat and desire shimmered through his body, buzzing and tingling and setting his sensory systems alight. The ground shifted and spun, tilted, and Drift opened to the kiss and let himself drown, uncaring of how desperate or hungry the little mewling sounds he made were.

Cyclonus eased back, and Drift whined at the loss, earning a very rare chuckle. It rumbled over Drift's hypersensitive sensors and made him tremble.

"I was not certain you would be interested," Cyclonus said and climbed to his feet to offer Drift a hand.

"I've been interested since I first saw you," Drift admitted and let himself be pulled up. "I value our sparring, though, so I didn't... say anything." He shrugged and dropped his gaze, face warming as he really thought about how strongly he'd just reacted- how his body was _still_ reacting.

One elegant, tapered finger tipped Drift's face back up. "I value our matches as well, but since it seems we are of like mind regarding our attraction as well, would you like to join me in my apartment and continue what we began in a more private and comfortable setting?"

"Yes," Drift said and smiled.

Maybe, Drift thought as they left the gym and headed for the lift, after he was done letting Cyclonus completely wreck his composure, he could exact a little revenge? It would be _very_ nice to see Cyclonus out of control and immersed in pleasure. Drift set that as his future goal, and smiled as Cyclonus laced their fingers together in the lift.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
